The Warmth of the Sun
by Shadow5436
Summary: "Do you remember the warmth of the sun? Do you remember how it feels on your skin?" AU One-shot.


**This is a story I wrote for a competition that I just modified slightly to be a RWBY fanfic, it's slightly AU about Weiss. For the purposes of this story assume she's just a middle class girl, not rich. If you don't understand it you can PM me and I'll explain it, but I think it's rather easy to get, especially at the end. **

The girl adjusted her backpack on her shoulders as she passed through the wide open gates, beckoning everyone inside. She walked along the footpaths, between the rows and rows until she reached the area she had in mind.

She sat on the grass next to her best friend, who was occupied staring at the clouds. The ground was wet with the early morning dew, clinging to the blades of grass and glimmering in the faint sunlight. Her books thumped against the ground as she dropped her bag to sit on the damp grass next to her friend.

"Hey," she said as she lay on her back to look at the clouds. They sat in silence together for a few minutes, watching muddled clouds drift slowly through the pink and black sky. The girl shifted to move a rock from under herself, before settling back against the rough green carpet.

"Do you remember the warmth of the sun?" she asked, her thought seemingly random.

_ But it will rise in just a few moments, _her friend replied.

"I know, but do you remember how it feels on your skin? The warmth of it hitting you?"

Her friend remained silent, content for her to continue speaking.

"Do you remember the days where we would climb out of my window onto the roof and sit on that old quilt mom bought and stare at the clouds for a few hours? Do you remember the warmth of the sun then? It was always so warm, it felt good. It feels colder now, to be honest with you."

Once more, her friend remained silent. The two knew each other very well, and the friend knew the girl was going to talk even more.

"Do you remember the old chest in the attic? The really big, wooden one? Do you remember how, when it rained, we'd go hide from father in there? And we put the old towels in the bottom of it to make it more comfortable. Do you remember how we used to read while we were there? Remember what all of those books were about? Now that I think about it, there was a lot of books, wasn't there? There were a lot of those days."

Her friend tilted her head slightly in a nod, continuing to gaze at the gentle clouds overhead.

"Do you remember how cold the winters were? Remember that one winter when the heater broke, so we took all of our blankets and pillows and made a pillow fort? Then we went downstairs and took one of father's speakers off its stand and used that to make a tent. Then we accidentally ripped the blanket and broke the speaker. Remember how angry he was after that?"

Her friend nodded again, glancing over once, then back to the clouds. The girl let out a deep breath and reached over, putting her hand gently on her friend's shoulder. Her friend didn't react, but just kept staring at the world above them.

They sat in silence together a few more minutes, only the sounds of the leaves rustling and the birds singing disturbing their thoughts.

"You know, I like it here. It's so peaceful," the girl whispered, hesitant to break the silence. Her friend nodded again to show that she was still listening.

"Hey, do you remember the moon?" the girl asked as her eyes focused on the moon, her gazing at the shimmering silver it created.

Her friend glanced over at the moon, before raising an eyebrow in question.

_Obviously. _

"No, I mean back then. Back when we used to go out onto the roof all day, then we'd go back after dinner and stare at the moon. Remember how we'd always try and remember what the dark spots looked like so we could tell whether or not it was the same side? Remember how we used to pretend that the angels lived on the moon, and that was why it was glowing? Remember what you said to me when I asked what it'd be like to stand on the moon and look at Earth? You said 'I don't know, so I guess we'll just have to find out.' Well, we're still going to do that. Eventually we'll look down at the Earth together, I know we will."

Her friend nodded, tilting the corners of her mouth upwards in a small smile.

The girl sat up, scooted slightly closer to her friend, and lay down again. Her friend glanced over quickly before once again looking back up.

"Do you remember the stars? Do you remember that one night when we sat on the deck with mugs of hot-chocolate and decided we were going to count all of them? How many times do you think we recounted the same one? It was probably too many times. Remember when we decided we were going to name all of them after our favorite things, but then we ran out so we just started making up words for them? Then we each picked our favorite one, and named it. Do you remember which one yours was? Do you remember its name?"

_ I do, Weiss, _her friend said. _I named it after you. _

"Yeah, you did. And I named mine after you, and then every night after that we'd go try to find our stars. Do you think we ever actually found the same one again, or do you think it was different every night and we just never knew?"

Her friend shrugged, a small motion from her shoulders. Not much to notice, but the girl did and nodded, satisfied.

"Do you remember that one night, when Father got really angry, and called me ugly? Remember when you started yelling at him? And you kept saying that I was beautiful and he was just being too ugly to see?"

The girl sat up now, sitting at the corner of her friend's vision. It was true, the girl was beautiful. Her eyes perfectly shaped, a glittering pale blue iris inside. Her cheekbones high and regal, and her jawline elegantly blending into a slender neck. Her white hair was done in a ponytail that fell across her left shoulder, damp from the morning dew.

Her friend smiled, more than before. This time the smile met her cheeks. The girl lay back down, but did not look at the clouds. She rested her hands on her stomach and turned her head to look at her friend, studying her as she studied the clouds.

"Do you remember me, sis?" she whispered.

Silence was her only reply.

"Do you remember all the time we spent together? We were always with each other. We'd always eat lunch at school together, so that way we were never alone, then we'd go out and play at recess. The other kids always made fun of us, but we had each other, and that was good enough, wasn't it? Remember all of those days?"

Her voice died as the silence dragged on.

The clouds continued to drift by. They turned from their light pink hue into a full, brilliant white. The sun drifted overhead as the girl continued to gaze at her friend. Her friend never made any effort to return the gaze, just watched the clouds float on by under the watchful gaze of the sun.

"Do you remember me, sis? I mean, truly remember me. I hope you do. I hope you remember how much I loved you-how much I love you. I hope you remember that. I don't care if you don't remember anything else. Just remember that, please? I love you, sis."

The girl stood. She put her backpack on, and began walking away with her shoulders slumped in the fading light as the sun set, leaving the headstone to stare forever at the clouds.


End file.
